Apparently Life Can
by Panda-Hiroko
Summary: The sequel to Life Couldn't Get Any Better Than This. I personally think it sucks but you can read it if you really want too. Just be kind in your reviews.


**PandaFlower: I looked back and realized that this seemed a little incomplete. The story needed a little more **_**depth**_** if you know what I mean.**

**HirokoHana: Seriously, tell me what Seballen is.**

**PandaFlower: **_**You unholy fiend!**_

**HirokoHana: We're not even religious! Stop spouting those words!**

Life Just Did

Sunlight filtered through the domed glass ceiling in the greenhouse and gently warmed the sleeping body sprawled out on the flagstone floor in a decidedly cattish manner. Casting pale rainbows across silken silver strands splayed out over a smooth forehead and thin shoulders that rose with every steady, relaxed breath. A soft, furry tail twitching in unison with fluffy ears in accordance with whatever innocent dreams that crossed Allen's closed eyes. As the sun reached its zenith Allen's eyes scrunched in annoyance at the bright light filtering through his thin eyelids and stretched himself awake, turning over on his side to escape the noon sun that ruined a perfectly good catnap.

Lazily his hands brushed across his neck as he arched his back and reached his hands over his head in another stretch, his ears laid back and tail stiff and quivering with tension. He abruptly released and went limp with relaxation. One hand wandering back to his neck to brush the black leather collar and he sighed with remembered happiness. The days he spent with Sebastian were punctuated with joy and pleasure, happiness and erotic euphoria. Every day was another sonnet of charm, another elegy of delight. Allen had never been happier. Not even when he lived with his mother and his litter-mates. Giving up his feline form had been worth it.

He gasped softly when he felt a finger delicately trace his side, sending pleasant shivers through his lithe frame, the finger wandered lower and sketched over his hip lightly. Allen turned with a purr on his lips and gazed at the red-eyed demon who'd tamed him adoringly, Sebastian smirked, amused as he watched the kitten mewl under the loving touches so easily.

"Allen, what have I told you about going around in the nude?" Sebastian chided mockingly, in truth he loved it when Allen was naked. He loved seeing that tantalizing skin bared and so enthrallingly tempting.

Allen pouted, "But Sebastian!" he whined low in his throat, sitting up to rub his ears against the demon's chest entreatingly, "Clothes are so itchy and you pet me more when I don't wear them." Not really, Allen was fascinated by human clothes but Sebastian was more inclined to be extra affectionate when he didn't wear them. Sebastian of course explained to him that what they did was not "petting" as Allen referred to it but "making love." Allen of course, still referred to it as "petting" because he was a devious little kitty and acting extra innocent got Sebastian in just the right mood.

"But we're expecting guests, my lovely, and I would be rather sore if you exposed yourself to people you don't belong to," Sebastian's voice took a rather dark dip though his tone was still patient, "Do you understand my lovely?" he ran a hand down the kitten's spine to the base of his tail just for the pleasure of seeing the cat-boy shudder and press closer to him.

Allen lifted his head and blinked at Sebastian before tilting his head cutely and smiled charmingly, "I said so didn't I? I'm yours forever. Until the sun goes cold and the stars blink out one by one and light departs from the world and still beyond." He leaned up to plant a kiss on his Master' lips.

Quick as a minnow Sebastian hoisted the cat-boy over his shoulder was out of the greenhouse and down the hallway of their plush mansion before Allen could even yowl in surprise. He didn't mind though, he loved when Sebastian spoiled him, it made him feel special.

Demons, Allen decided, had some very peculiar quirks. Why would you invite your food over to your house and entertain them? Didn't Demons feast on human souls? Allen would never even think of inviting a mouse into his burrow merely to gossip, what was so interesting about fashion anyway, going around nude was much more reasonable in his opinion.

Allen did do his best to be a polite and courteous host, to please Sebastian if nothing else but his guests never ceased to unnerve him. Madam Red always had the lingering scent of blood about her person and her butler reminded him of a freshly dead corpse, not fit for eating. Lau and Ran-Mao smelled of something thick and cloying, it was all he could to not to wrinkle his nose and leave the room. Ciel by far was the most tolerable, he smelled of sweet things and played games with him but Allen's kitty senses told him that Ciel was allergic to cats. Good thing his Master was powerful enough to disguise his ears and tail or Ciel would ignore him all together, that would make Allen very sad to lose a new friend simply because of what he was.

Watching his little kitten sleep after a long day was a favorite pass time of Sebastian's.

His relaxed features, his snowy white hair spread across his pillow like silken moon beams, how his soft, supple body stretched out and left him vulnerable and open to whomever might want to touch him, Sebastian drank it all in with an avaricious greed that could only belong to Demon such as him.

Still being a kitten Allen's body instinctively sought out a source of warmth to cuddle against, he nuzzled endearingly into his Master's chest, his tail wrapping around his waist.

Sebastian allowed a small smirk to cross his lips at how _angry_ Allen's clan was that he gave up his feline form to be with a demon. Apparently that glade had the ability to transform whatever animal that stepped into its waters into a mostly humanoid shape. The power ceased to work once you lost your virginity, and Allen having lost it in humanoid form would never be fully cat ever again. The Demon realized that on a deeply subconscious level this distressed his pet to a high degree. While Allen clearly stated he felt no regret for his actions Sebastian made sure to the best of his ability that his beloved pet never had a reason to.

It seemed to have been working.

The kitty-boy made a small noise of contentment when the Demon tightened his embrace, one hand wrapped around his waist and the other cradling the back of his head and neck. Feeling a surge of pleasure when his skin registered the feel of leather.

_Mine Forever._

**PandaFlower: this didn't come out the way I was hoping it would but oh well. I need something to make me feel better after the ALMOST FINISHED chapter for Riddles on Lies got deleted. It's going to be a pain in the ass to rewrite.**

**HirokoHana: I'M SORRY.**


End file.
